


All Your Fault

by kisssanitygoodbye, moodymarshmallow



Series: Like Attracts Like [10]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/pseuds/kisssanitygoodbye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabian Hawke comes home to find Theron Mahariel in his tub, bearing the best news that Fabian has ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Moodymarshmallow

“I’m beginning to think that you don’t actually come to visit me,” Fabian said with a wry smile.   
  
He was leaning in the doorway to the bathroom as steam billowed out of the door, watching Theron’s ears perk up as he lifted his head out of the tub. According to Bodahn, Theron had been at the Hawke mansion for three hours before Fabian got home, spending half of that time in the tub. Theron smiled a private, sweet smile, the one Fabian had started mentally referring to as  _my smile_ , since he’d only ever seen it directed at him, then stretched his arms over his head, stifling a small yawn.   
  
“You take advantage of my hospitality,” Fabian said. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. “One of these days my plumbing is going to break and it will all be your fault.”

“I’m sure,” Theron said, his voice soft and playfully mocking. “That will be a tragedy.”   
  
Fabian unbuttoned two small pearl buttons at his collar, loosening it enough to fit the shirt over his head. He peeled it upwards, tossing it onto the floor as he moved towards the tub. “I’m sure you’d never come home, after that. You’d find yourself some noble with a nicer tub and hotter water and I’d never see you again, now would I?” Fabian teased, dropping his hands to his belt.   
  
“You’ve found me out,” Theron said.. He slid back in the tub so he was resting up against the curved side, his slim legs bent at the knee. “I’m just dying for a chance to run off with some humorless, rich man, someone like the Seneschal maybe.”   
  
Fabian frowned as he worked his belt, unhooking the buckle and sliding it out of the loops. “You’d die of boredom within days. Besides, I’m sure he’s awful in bed.” The belt dropped to the floor with a metallic clank, and Fabian unlaced his trousers.   
  
“Are you?” Theron asked, tilting his head to watch Fabian undress. “Do you have first hand experience?”   
  
Fabian let out a barking laugh that echoed off the tile walls. “Maker, no. There are some things in Kirkwall that I want no part of, and finding out what’s in Bran’s trousers is one of them.” Fabian stepped out of his trousers and kicked them to the side, resting a hand on the side of the tub. “Aren’t you going to move forward so I can sit behind you?” he asked.

“I am not. You’re going to sit in my lap.” Fabian raised a dubious eyebrow as Theron threw him another of  _his_  smiles. Fabian eyed him, wondering if Theron was serious or if he would have to stand there naked for a few minutes until Theron laughed and slid forward, making room for him to rest his larger frame behind him.   
  
Theron didn’t budge.

Carefully gripping the side of the tub with one hand, Fabian stepped over the side and slid a leg into the hot water. He winced; it was a wonder that Theron hadn’t boiled himself like a lobster in the scalding water. “You always like to make things difficult for me,” he grumbled, gingerly stepping into the tub.   
  
“It’s a hobby,” Theron said amiably.   
  
Once he was steady, Fabian gripped the sides of the basin with both hands and lowered himself, hissing at the heat on delicate parts of his anatomy. “How in the bloody Void do you stand this?” he asked, finally resting his ass against the porcelain. Any ill feelings were immediately banished by the sensation of Theron’s arms tightening around his chest and pulling him back so that his head was resting on Theron’s shoulder. The basin was not exactly large enough for this, and Fabian had to stick a foot out of the end to be comfortable, but he soon relaxed.   
  
“I missed you,” Theron murmured softly, his lips flush with Fabian’s ear. “I hate when I come home and you’re not here.” Fabian’s heart skipped a beat. Theron shifted a bit and pulled Fabian closer. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re out galavanting with the others, and haven’t asked me to come along.” His teeth came down on Fabian’s fleshy earlobe. “Then I wonder if you’re with  _him_ , and I find myself wanting to track you down.” **  
**

Fabian thought that he’d experienced the gamut of Theron’s moods, but possessive was new. Not just new, it was unquestionably, incredibly arousing. Had he not been immersed in steaming water, gooseflesh would have formed on his skin. The water wasn’t enough to stop the shiver down his spine, and from the tug on his earlobe he knew Theron felt it. “You’re one to talk about galavanting,” he said, but found it hard to maintain an air of aloof sarcasm. Right now, who cared how often Theron disappeared for days, or weeks at a time without telling him? There were phrases that closed that distance Fabian tried so desperately to keep— _I miss you, I love you, I want you_ —and he was beginning to think that Theron knew that perfectly well.

Theron slid one hand down Fabian’s chest, over his taut belly, smiling against his ear when he felt the muscles twitch. “Now that’s hardly fair. How am I supposed to be angry with you for being suspicious?” Fabian closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Theron used the opportunity to move his lips downward, over Fabian’s unshaven jaw, to kiss the side of his neck.   
  
“When I got home I was ready for a nice, hard fuck,” Theron said, punctuating the last three words with kisses down Fabian’s neck. “And you weren’t here. Now the mood has passed, and it’s your fault.” Despite his words, Theron’s hand crept even lower, sliding over Fabian’s hip then down between his thighs. Theron’s nails lightly brushed his inner thigh, and Fabian instinctively closed his legs, trapping Theron’s hand between them.   
  
“Bloody tease,” Fabian growled, but he lost any feigned annoyance when Theron bit down hard on his neck. He sucked in a hissing breath through his teeth and jerked his head back. “Fuck!”   
  
“Spread your legs,” Theron said calmly, his tongue hot on Fabian’s neck.

Fabian had a dozen things to say: he wanted to ask what got into Theron sometimes to make him so aggressive; he wanted to ask why Theron even disappeared if he missed him so much when he was gone, and he wanted to ask what exactly Theron wanted from him so he could just give it to him already. Then they could stop playing this game and just be idiots in love with one another until everyone in Hightown knew that Fabian Hawke was loved by Theron Mahariel.   
  
Theron kissed where he had bitten, tenderly, over and over, and when Fabian spread his legs for him, Theron loosely wrapped his fingers around Fabian’s stiffening cock. Fabian sighed, relaxed, and leaned back into Theron, letting him have control.   
  
“You could have sent for me,” Fabian said quietly, focusing hard on keeping his breathing steady.   
  
“I wasn’t angry.” Theron nuzzled into his neck, slowly stroking until his cock was full and hard, heavy in his hand. “I really just wanted to be with you again. And I wanted to surprise you.”   
  
“Oh?” Fabian shifted, dangling one leg over the side of the tub.

“Mm-hmm.” Theron brushed his thumb over the head of Fabian’s cock, dropping his other hand down to run his fingers across Fabian’s thigh. “The Wardens agreed that I’ve given them more than enough of my time. I’m still a Warden, but unless there’s a blight I’m all yours.”   
  
Fabian twisted, pushing Theron’s hands off of him. “You’re kidding.” Theron shook his head no, one of _his_  smiles beaming on Theron’s pretty face. Fabian awkwardly wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him, rolling in the tub so he was facing Theron.   
  
“I can’t reach you anymore,” Theron said, lifting his hands to cup Fabian’s cheeks.   
  
“That’s fine,” Fabian said, grinning. He stepped out of the tub, sloshing water onto the tile floor as he grabbed one of the nearby towels. He wrapped it around his waist, then bent, dipped his arms into the water, and grabbed Theron by the waist, lifting the slim, protesting elf out of the basin. Theron threw his arms around Fabian’s shoulders for stability.

“You are  _not_  carrying me,” Theron said firmly, attempting to wriggle out of Fabian’s grip.

“Oh, yes I am.” Fabian kissed Theron soundly, blindly pawing for another towel and tossing it over Theron’s shoulder so he was covered. “And I’m going to take you into  _our_  bedroom, and I’m going to give you that nice, hard fuck you wanted.” Theron laughed, giving up, going slack as Fabian slipped his hand under his ass, steadying him. “And when you’re spent,” Fabian said, pressing his lips to Theron’s cheek, “I’m going to fuck you again, until you’re so exhausted that you couldn’t even leave if you tried.”   
  
“A bit of an overreaction, I think,” Theron said, teasing, nuzzling into Fabian’s neck as Fabian carried him out of the bathroom.

“You want it.” Fabian grinned, hoping the towel held up so he didn’t end up giving Bodahn an unwanted view of his ass.   
  
“You know I do.” Theron kissed his shoulder, loving the red mark left by his teeth, planning to leave a dozen other little marks, little brands, at least a couple above his collar so he couldn’t hide them. He nipped him again, and Fabian hissed.   
  
“I’m going to look like teenager who doesn’t know how to hide hickies, and it’s going to be all your fault,” Fabian said as he carried him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot and crossing to the bed. When he rested Theron down onto his back, shucking off the towel as he climbed over him, Theron pulled him down, pressing his lips firmly to Fabian’s ear.   
  
“I know,” he whispered, “and I don’t care.”


End file.
